


Lights Within

by shapuccinno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali pertama Kei bertemu dengan Koushi adalah ketika Koushi tengah menyetem piano, lalu tersenyum kepada Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Within

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu © furudate haruichi. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

Pertama kalinya Kei melihat Koushi adalah pada suatu pagi yang baru, dimana ia adalah pegawai paruh waktu yang datang kelewat pagi pada hari pertamanya bekerja. Ia belum mengenal siapapun di tempat kerja barunya, kecuali sang manajer cantik berkacamata itu, sehingga ia kaku pada tempatnya berdiri ketika pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka pintu kafe adalah Koushi yang sedang menyetem piano di sudut ruangan. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tampak terlalu larut dalam nada-nada fals sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Kei, sementara sang pegawai baru terlalu kaku secara sosial—meminjam istilah dari Tadashi—untuk sekadar mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Koushi butuh suara langkah kaki Kei yang berjalan mendekat untuk dapat menyadari kehadiran sang pegawai baru. Suara _tep-tep-tep_ dari _sneakers_ Kei berhasil mengalahkan nada fals dari tuts, menyapa telinga Koushi, dan membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Matanya yang bulat mengerjap-ngerjap begitu menemukan sosok Kei yang berhenti di dekatnya, kemudian tersenyum sekilas.

"Tidak ada yang menyetem piano ini selama aku tidak datang?" tanyanya dengan nada jenaka. Sedikit mengejutkan Kei karena ia sempat menebak bahwa Koushi akan menyapanya dengan ucapan selamat pagi.

"Uh. Um." Kei menaruh tangannya di tengkuk, menggosoknya, sementara otaknya sibuk memroses kata-kata. "Mungkin. Tapi sebetulnya aku tidak tahu. Aku baru bekerja di sini hari ini."

Koushi membentuk mulutnya menjadi lingkaran sebelum menambahkan, "Oh! Pantas saja, aku tidak ingat pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Saat itu, Kei baru mengingat nasihat Tadashi nomor satu tentang hubungan interpersonal, maka tiga detik setelah Koushi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia baru mengucapkan "Mohon bantuannya, _Senpai,_ " padahal menurut Tadashi kalimat itu harus diucapkan sesegera mungkin ketika bertemu dengan orang baru. Ah, bagaimana bisa Kei melupakan hal ini padahal Tadashi sudah memberitahunya berkali-kali.

Koushi tersenyum lagi (Kei menganggapnya lebih cerah dibandingkan matahari pagi musim dingin yang kelewat malu-malu).

"Mohon bantuannya juga. Ah, panggil Koushi saja." ujarnya. "Dan kau?"

"Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei."

"Kei saja tidak apa-apa?"

Kei tidak tahu apakah ia boleh menolak permintaan ini, tapi tampaknya akan lebih diterima secara sosial apabila ia mengiyakan. Maka ia mengangguk, dan Koushi tersenyum lagi, kali ini sampai matanya menyipit membentuk garis.

.

.

.

Menjelang akhir _shift-_ nya, Kei baru diberitahu oleh Yuu dari bagian kebersihan bahwa Koushi adalah putra pemilik kafe sekaligus calon dokter yang kebetulan kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Kei. Sesekali Koushi memainkan piano di kafe untuk menghibur pengunjung—bahkan pada hari-hari liburnya yang tidak banyak ia akan turut membantu di dapur. Semua orang di kafe mengenal Koushi, bukan sekadar sebagai putra pemilik kafe namun juga sebagai rekan kerja. Yuu menceritakan bagaimana Koushi berusaha untuk mengenal satu persatu orang-orang yang bekerja untuk kafe keluarganya, sedikit menyindir tajam Kei yang nyaris tidak bicara dengan siapa-siapa kecuali Shimizu-tenchou. Kei tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia lebih memerhatikan busa-busa di piring dibandingkan omongan Yuu, dan itu bukan kesengajaan, itu memang hal yang sudah otomatis selalu ia lakukan. Lagipula Kei sendiri merasa tidak ada urgensi khusus untuk mengenal semua orang di sini secara personal (mereka mengenakan _name tag_ , demi Tuhan) karena ia hanya pegawai paruh waktu yang tidak akan berlama-lama tinggal. Ia membilas busa pada piring dalam diam, sementara Yuu menatapnya penuh penilaian.

Melihat reaksi Kei yang seperti batu, Yuu mengembuskan napasnya keras. "Tolong bantu Koushi-san, ya." Nada suara Yuu melunak. Kei mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak menyangka bahwa nada suara selunak itu bisa keluar dari mulut Yuu, pemuda pendek sedikit berangasan dengan suplai energi yang seolah tidak terbatas. "Baru kecelakaan, dia. Tangannya sekarang tidak bisa diangkat melebihi kepala, jadi mungkin ia akan sulit mengambil barang-barang yang kita taruh di rak. Kau kan tinggi, jadi aku mengharapkanmu untuk selalu membantunya terutama untuk mengambil barang di rak tinggi, oke?"

Kei sebetulnya tidak menemukan korelasi dari tinggi badan dengan niat untuk menolong—maksudnya, hei, jika ia bisa menolong tentu akan ia tolong, tidak ada hubungannya dengan tinggi badan—dan menganggap perkataan Yuu barusan hanya manifestasi senioritas. Hanya saja, Kei tidak terlalu ingin menanggapi (Tadashi bilang pada situasi seperti ini lebih baik hormati senior dengan mengiyakan) sehingga ia hanya mengangguk. Toh ia sendiri juga bukannya tidak ingin memberi bantuan.

Anggukan sekilas Kei disambut dengan tepukan di punggung oleh Yuu, di bagian tertinggi yang dapat diraih olehnya.

"Orang baik, Koushi-san itu. Aku betul-betul tidak menyangka orang sebaik dia …" Yuu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ekspresinya seolah mengutuk dunia. "Hei, kau kuliah di Tohokudai, kan? Kau tidak pernah berkenalan dengan Koushi-san sebelumnya?"

Kei menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal mahasiswa dari fakultas nun jauh di sana sementara ia sendiri masih sering melupakan nama profesor yang mengajar Dasar-dasar Perancangan di kelasnya. Bukan berarti juga Kei akan lantas mengenal Koushi apabila mereka satu fakultas. Kei adalah mahasiswa yang menghabiskan waktunya di kampus mengikuti kelas-kelas dan menyumpal telinganya dengan _headphone_ pada waktu-waktu di antara itu semua. Sesekali, bicara dengan Tadashi. Kuncinya ada di kata sesekali.

"Tidak? Sudah kuduga."

 _Lalu kenapa kau bertanya._ (Kei lagi-lagi, gagal memahami manusia.)

Yuu baru beranjak dari sisi Kei ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari tempat penyimpanan barang. Refleks, Kei menghela napas seolah ada beban yang baru saja terangkat dari pundaknya. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan, namun setahunya ia selalu tidak dapat diandalkan dalam urusan-urusan yang melibatkan interaksi dengan orang lain—salah satu aspek yang paling Tadashi khawatirkan darinya. Kei selalu berpikir Tadashi berusaha terlalu keras, tapi Kei sendiri tidak ingin berusaha mengerti kenapa.

"Butuh bantuan, Pegawai Baru?"

Tentu saja yang dimaksud dengan "Pegawai Baru" itu adalah Kei. Ia menoleh, hanya kepalanya saja yang bergerak (tangan masih bersarung dan membilas busa pada gelas) untuk menemukan kepala Koushi menyembul di balik pintu dapur. Berhiaskan senyum. _Senyum bagi Koushi mungkin lebih natural daripada napas_ , begitu Kei berasumsi.

"Sebentar lagi selesai," jawab Kei. "Mencucinya, maksudku."

Seharusnya, jika mengingat keadaannya, Koushi-lah yang lebih membutuhkan bantuan dibanding dirinya.

"Biar kubantu mengelap dan menaruhnya di rak." Koushi datang menghampiri dengan langkah-langkah cepat. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjangkau rak yang lebih tinggi daripada aku, jadi untuk piring-piring yang harus ditaruh di rak atas, kuserahkan semuanya pada Kei, ya?"

Tentu saja, Kei sudah tahu. Oh, dan ia sedikit terkejut ternyata Koushi mengingat namanya. Ia pikir, karena Koushi memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Pegawai Baru" barusan, Koushi lupa siapa namanya. Ternyata tidak.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Koushi-san."

"Tidak apa-apa. Pekerjaanku di depan sudah selesai." Tanpa ragu-ragu, Koushi menyambar lap kering, dan mulai mengeringkan piring-piring yang baru dicuci tersebut dengan lap tersebut. "Kalau ada dua orang yang mengerjakan, akan lebih cepat selesai, bukan?"

"… Jika kau memaksa, baiklah."

Koushi tertawa kecil—lalu setelah itu mulai bekerja lagi tanpa suara. Kei sempat mencuri pandang ketika Koushi mengangkat tangannya sampai lengan bajunya turun, memperlihatkan lilitan perban yang membalut kulit pucatnya.

Sebetulnya bukannya Kei meragukan cerita Yuu atau apa, hanya saja keberadaan perban itu membuatnya tambah yakin akan keadaan Koushi.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Kei datang pada waktu yang sama, tapi kali ini yang menyambutnya bukanlah nada-nada fals dari piano yang sedang disetem, melainkan alunan melodi indah yang dihasilkan dari kolaborasi tarian jari-jemari Koushi di atas tuts hitam dan putih. Kei mengenali nada ini, tempo ini, melodi ini.

" _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik?"_

Koushi menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Diangkatnya kepala sampai ia bisa beradu pandang dengan Kei.

"Kau tahu?"

Kei mengangguk. "Tahu."

"Bisa main?"

Kei menjawab dengan tindakan. Ia berjalan mendekat, dan Koushi mengerti bahwa ia harus bergeser sedikit ke samping. Matanya membulat ketika menyaksikan bagaimana jemari Kei menari. Memukau, mempesona. Nada yang dikeluarkan juga sangat pas dan indah. Ia juga menambahkan sedikit improvisasi yang membuat Koushi berdecak kagum.

"Hebat sekali!" puji Koushi. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain piano!"

"Lebih suka main gitar, tapi piano juga belajar," ungkap Kei.

"Wah, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin, Kei?" Koushi terdengar begitu antusias mendengar hal ini. "Kalau nanti-nanti aku berhalangan hadir, kau bisa menggantikanku bermain piano!"

Kei menggaruk tengkuk. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah, namun di sisi lain ia harus berkata jujur.

"Aku sebetulnya tidak ingin merusak antusiasmemu, Koushi-san, tapi aku tidak akan berada di sini untuk waktu yang lama," jelas Kei, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit menyesal. "Aku hanya dikontrak sampai akhir liburan musim panas."

Kekecewaan muncul di mata Koushi, tapi tidak ia ungkapkan secara gamblang.

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali. Padahal kupikir kau bisa menampilkan pertunjukan yang mengagumkan," puji Koushi tulus. "Padahal tadi hanya sebentar, tapi aku bisa merasakan emosi yang intens lewat melodi yang kaumainkan. Sangat mengesankan."

Kei tidak bilang pada Koushi bahwa perkataan Koushi barusan membuat mulutnya terasa pahit. _Emosi, eh._ Seketika muncul perasaan menyesal yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

.

.

.

Musim panas di Miyagi tiada artinya jika tanpa hujan. Kei mungkin akan memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai seorang _pluviophile_ , mengingat bagaimana derai hujan dapat membuatnya tenang. Di sisi lain, hujan membuat orang malas keluar rumah dan menyulitkan pergerakan, sehingga tidak heran jika pada hari hujan tempat-tempat umum seperti kafe ini juga akan sepi. Bak piring kosong, tidak seperti biasanya, sehingga Koushi menyeret Kei keluar dari dapur untuk bicara tentang musik. Koushi tahu banyak, dari mulai musisi-musisi tenar sampai musisi-musisi yang belum tentu namanya muncul jika ditelusuri lewat situs pencarian di internet. Kei menimpali ketika ia mendengar Koushi menyenandungkan lagu-lagu dari Fullkawa Honpo atau Yonezu Kenshi, dan hal tersebut menerbitkan topik pembicaraan baru di antara mereka. Koushi sendiri tampak sangat mengapresiasi selera musik Kei dan memintanya merekomendasikan lagu-lagu yang mungkin akan cocok jika dimainkan di dalam kafe.

"Lagu dengan tempo seperti ini sangat cocok jika diputar di hari hujan kan, Kei?" Koushi meminta persetujuan sambil memasangkan sebuah _earphone_ di telinga Kei—Kei harus menunduk cukup dalam untuk Koushi agar bisa mencapai telinganya. "Ini akan membuat orang-orang betah berlama-lama di dalam sini."

"Um. Bagus." Kei mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu kalau lagu ini?" Koushi menekan tombol pada pemutar musiknya, membuat musik yang mengalun lewat _earphone_ berganti. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bagus juga."

"Kira-kira apakah kau bisa memainkannya di piano, Kei?"

Napas Kei terhenti sejenak. Tidak ada perubahan dalam ekspresinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hatinya, membuatnya menarik lepas _earphone_ itu dari telinganya. " … Maaf, tapi kurasa aku harus menolak, Koushi-san. Permisi."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kei membalikkan badan dan berlalu, meninggalkan Koushi yang terdiam kebingungan.

Kei tidak bilang bahwa ada, selalu ada, penyesalan yang muncul setiapkali ia bicara soal musik dengan Koushi. Toh tidak ada yang harus tahu soal ini selain Kei sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kei, jangan berlama-lama di kamar mandi, kakakmu juga mau mandi!"

Sebetulnya Nyonya Tsukishima tidak perlu mengingatkan seperti itu, mengingat putranya sudah hendak meninggalkan kamar mandi ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Akiteru sudah menunggu di depan pintu ketika Kei keluar, sedikit mengomentari kenapa Kei mandi lama sekali tapi tidak ada komentar balasan dari sang adik. Kei melangkah menuju kamarnya sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang belum kering sama sekali.

Kamarnya gelap. Tadi ia belum sempat menyalakan lampu kamar karena terburu-buru mau mandi. Satu suara _ceklik_ dari saklar terdengar sebelum cahaya membanjiri ruangan kecil itu, dan tiba-tiba Kei teringat sesuatu. Ia melangkah mendekati celah di antara lemari dan dinding, kemudian berdiri terpaku di situ. Melewati poninya yang jatuh dan basah, Kei melihat sebuah gitar yang berdebu, ditempeli stiker dinosaurus, tersimpan secara sembarangan di sela-sela lemari dan dinding. Kapan terakhir kali Kei memegang gitar ini? Setahun yang lalu? Dua tahun? Yang pasti, perpisahan dengan gitarnya sudah terjadi dalam hitungan tahun. Ujung-ujung jarinya sudah terlanjur melunak dalam jeda waktu tersebut. Ajaibnya Kei masih bisa merasakan senar di ujung-ujung jarinya, bergeser dari satu titik ke titik yang lain, menghasilkan nada-nada pemanja telinga.

Kei tidak bisa memungkiri, ia rindu.

Ia meraih. Tidak sampai setengah jalan, Kei kembali menarik tangannya.

"… _Lupakan saja,"_ gumamnya, cukup keras untuk bisa didengar figur-figur dinosaurus di sudut lain ruangan.

.

.

.

Pelayan tampan yang biasanya mengisi _shift_ sore ini tidak bisa hadir karena keperluan mendadak.

Jika ini adalah hari-hari biasa maka Kei akan menyikapinya seperti angin lalu karena tidak ada hal luar biasa dari seorang rekan kerja yang absen. Masalahnya, hari ini tampaknya bukan hari biasa. Memang di kalender tidak ada lingkaran merah atau tanda lain yang menandakan keistimewaannya, namun mendadak hari ini menjadi tidak biasa karena Yuu tiba-tiba melemparkan seragam pelayan ke arah Kei, memintanya untuk menjauhi bak cuci untuk hari ini dan melayani pelanggan secara langsung.

"Yang benar?" Kei mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda?"

"Kenapa harus aku?'

"Kau tinggi, dan kau pakai kacamata. Gadis-gadis sekarang banyak yang suka laki-laki berkacamata."

"Tapi pengunjung kafe ini tidak semuanya gadis."

Yuu mendengus keras, enggan mendengar lagi kilahan (oh, tapi sebetulnya Kei tidak bermaksud berkilah) dari Kei. Ia memaksa Kei masuk ke dalam ruang ganti—determinasinya jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan badannya sehingga meskipun Kei menang soal ukuran badan, sang pegawai baru itu dipaksa menyerah. Kini Kei sudah terbalut seragam pelayan, secara otomatis berbagai tanggung jawab juga pindah pada dirinya. Kei mengeluh. Tadashi akan sangat terhibur jika ia melihat ini.

"Tolong antarkan _oolong tea_ ke meja nomor 1, Tsukishima!"

Kei harus melihat terlebih dulu _name tag_ di seragam koki berkepala plontos yang memanggilnya barusan. Tanaka Ryuunosuke. _Ya, Tanaka-san_ , Kei menjawab, lalu dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan mengambil baki yang sudah diisi dengan satu cangkir _oolong tea._

"Bersemangatlah sedikit, Kei! Kau bisa naik gaji, lho!" Yuu menepuk, lebih tepatnya menggebuk, punggung Kei dengan bersemangat. Sayangnya semangat tersebut tidak menular.

"Aku lebih cocok mencuci piring dibandingkan mengerjakan tugas-tugas seperti ini …."

"Sudahlah, dibawa asyik saja!" Sekali lagi Yuu berusaha menyemangati. Kei mulai berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Yuu adalah senior yang baik.

_Aku tidak mungkin harus menganggap para tamu ini sebagai piring yang harus dicuci, bukan?_

Kei tahu Yuu masih mengawasinya ketika ia keluar dari dapur dan menginjakkan kaki di ruang utama kafe. Antusias sekali, seniornya itu. Kei mendesah pelan, sementara ujung-ujung matanya memindai ruangan, mencari meja bernomor satu.

Dahinya berkerut ketika menemukan bahwa tamu di meja nomor satu adalah Koushi. Oke, bukan hanya Koushi, lebih tepatnya Koushi dan seorang temannya, pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan mengenakan jaket olahraga. Ada tas sepatu olahraga tergeletak tepat di bawah kursi, sehingga otomatis Kei mengasumsikan pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu adalah seorang atlit. Wajahnya keras dan serius, sedikit kontras dengan wajah Koushi yang halus. Kei mendekati meja tersebut sembari masih kebingungan, berharap ia tidak akan dipotong gaji karena hal-hal yang di luar kuasanya seperti ini.

"Silakan, satu _oolong tea_."

Kei hanya mengkopi perkataan yang biasa dikatakan para pelayan-pelayan ketika ia berkunjung ke kafe. Tidak ada inisiatif untuk improvisasi. Ia menyadari bahwa Koushi sedang memandanginya geli, dan rasanya sulit untuk menaruh cangkir dengan benar ketika dipandangi seperti itu.

"Cocok denganmu, Kei," gumamnya geli. Kei melirik enggan.

"Bukan mauku. Yuu-senpai menyuruhku."

"Pegawai baru?" Teman Koushi bertanya. Ia tampak seperti orang yang mengenal kafe ini luar dan dalam, meskipun berstatus sebagai tamu. Koushi mengangguk.

"Yap, dia membantu di bak cuci."

"Bak cuci? Oi, kau tega sekali," sang tamu menggeleng. "Tampang seperti ini bukan tampang orang-orang yang bisa kautempatkan di sana."

Kei tak tahu ia harus bereaksi apa, jadi ia diam saja. Koushi terkikik.

"Tingginya juga cukup kan, untuk main voli?" tanya Koushi, nada bicaranya begitu jenaka. Sang tamu tertegun sementara Koushi melanjutkan. "Cocok untuk jadi _blocker_."

Dalam sekejap mata, atmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah, berkat ekspresi sang tamu yang seolah sudah dihisap semua kebahagiaannya. Bukan atmosfir yang Kei suka, kalau boleh jujur. Oleh karena itu, dengan haknya sebagai pelayan, ia meminta izin untuk kembali ke dapur. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak juga tertarik untuk tahu apa yang terjadi di meja mereka berdua setelah itu—yang pasti, Kei menduga bahwa hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi melibatkan berbagai macam ketidaknyamanan.

Setidaknya, meskipun ia canggung secara sosial ia punya otak dan ketajaman yang cukup untuk menerka-nerka.

Kei terdiam. Salah satu sudut hatinya terasa geli.

.

.

.

"Koushi-san suka bermain voli?"

Sebenarnya Kei bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memulai percakapan—bahkan dirinya sendiri pun cukup kaget ketika mulutnya mengutarakan kalimat pertanyaan itu. Koushi di sebelahnya berhenti menggosok wajan untuk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sambil meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Uhm," jawabnya pelan. "Dulu aku ikut klub voli di kampus. Bersama Daichi, yang tadi kautemui itu, lho."

"Dulu?" Kei mengerutkan alis.

Koushi tertawa, renyah. "Kan sekarang sudah tidak bisa."

 _Benar juga_. Kei manggut-manggut, mendadak teringat Akiteru dan Tadashi yang selalu berkata bahwa Kei tidak peka. _Dengan tangan yang tidak bisa diangkat melebihi kepala, Koushi-san tidak mungkin bisa bermain voli dengan optimal._

"Sebagai apa?" Kei kembali bertanya, murni karena rasa penasaran yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Posisi di tim, maksudku."

"Oh," Koushi tersenyum pahit. _"Setter."_

Dalam hati Kei merasakan dorongan untuk meringis, mengingat pekerjaan _setter_ yang membutuhkan keakuratan operan. Bagaimana bisa seorang _setter_ mengoper dengan akurat apabila tangannya tidak bisa diangkat dengan baik?

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, sih. Maksudku, di timku ada yang lebih jago. Tidak ada aku pun tidak apa-apa."

Rasa geli itu muncul lagi. Kei tidak menjawab. Difokuskannya kembali pandangan pada sisa-sisa karamel yang menempel di panci, ah, Kei benci ini, sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel pada peralatan masakan.

Ia juga benci mimpi.

.

.

.

Kei mengenal akrab mimpinya sebelum waktu membuat mereka menjadi asing satu sama lain.

Dulu mimpi Kei terdiri dari ritme, melodi, harmoni, musik. Temannya sejak taman kanak-kanak adalah tuts hitam putih, partitur, dan guru les berwajah lembut yang selalu memberinya permen apabila Kei bermain dengan bagus. Ia mendapatkan gitar pertamanya di sekolah dasar, yang ia terima dari Akiteru dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Gitar itu langsung ia tempeli stiker-stiker dinosaurus sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Kei berlatih setiap hari selama berjam-jam, sampai ujung-ujung jarinya berdarah dan mengeras. Pada saat itu, masa depan yang bisa ia bayangkan adalah masa depan dalam musik. Mungkin ia bisa bergabung dalam sebuah _band_ , atau menjadi komposer untuk berbagai judul _anime_ atau _game_.

Perlahan-lahan semua berubah. Atas keinginan sang ayah, ritme berubah menjadi penggaris dan pensil, melodi berubah menjadi gambar teknik, dan musik berubah menjadi arsitektur. Kei tidak bisa menolak—Akiteru sudah membelok terlalu jauh dari ekspektasi awal sang kepala keluarga Tsukishima dan ia tidak berharap Kei juga mengikuti jejak Akiteru. Terlalu banyak hal-hal jelek yang akan terjadi jika Kei memberontak, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalan yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang ayah. Jika harus jujur, tentu saja Kei keberatan, tapi sesungguhnya, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kei mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mimpi masa kecilnya dengan keberatan. Gitar berstiker dinosaurusnya masih dapat ia lihat, namun ia tak lagi terasa seperti teman. Mimpi masa lalunya lebih terasa sebagai teman yang berkhianat—meskipun secara teknis Kei-lah yang meninggalkannya, namun mimpi itu telah memberikannya harapan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk hanya untuk ditinggalkan tanpa terpenuhi di masa depan. Ketenangan dan kebahagiaan yang diberikan mimpinya hanya sementara karena pada akhirnya, kenyataanlah yang berkuasa.

Kei membenci mimpi sejak itu. Bukan salahnya juga kalau ia akhirnya ingin sekali mengatakan pada orang-orang yang bermimpi: _menyerah saja. Ia hanya akan membuatmu kecewa. Ia tidak akan membuatmu hidup._

.

.

.

Diam-diam Kei menghitung mundur sisa hari libur musim panasnya, dan diam-diam juga ia tidak sabar menunggu liburan ini segera berakhir.

Pekerjaan paruh waktu yang tengah dijalaninya sekarang terasa menyesakkan dalam berbagai hal tertentu. Bukan soal beban kerja, atau Yuu yang terlalu berisik, atau Shimizu-tenchou yang terlalu pendiam, tapi hal lain yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu relevan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai petugas bersih-bersih di bak cuci. Kei merasakan ketidaknyamanan yang begitu menusuk setiap kali Koushi menghampirinya. Mungkin jika Koushi tidak selalu menghampirinya untuk membicarakan musik, Kei tidak akan keberatan, namun sembilan puluh persen dari topik pembicaraan yang diajukan Koushi adalah tentang musik. Sisanya adalah mengenai tetek bengek membosankan mengenai pekerjaan Kei, namun Kei akan lebih berterima kasih seandainya Koushi menukar proporsi pembicaraan tentang kedua topik ini. Kei akui, dirinya mudah merasa bosan, hanya saja untuk kali ini tampaknya ia lebih memilih untuk bosan dibandingkan mendengarkan Koushi yang memintanya bermain piano atau menyodorkan partitur lagu lama.

Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap bahwa sebetulnya yang Koushi lakukan adalah memberikan harapan baru bagi Kei untuk tetap bisa hidup dalam sesuatu yang sudah menjadi mimpinya sejak dulu, akan tetapi Kei sudah terlalu skeptis akan mimpinya sendiri. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berharap. Ia sudah cukup tahu bagaimana rasanya terkhianati oleh harapannya sendiri sehingga bagi Kei, memutuskan untuk menolak harapan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang egois. Katakanlah Kei ingin melindungi dirinya sekali lagi, wajar kalau misalnya seseorang tidak mau terjatuh dua kali.

Lagipula orang yang terbang terlalu tinggi akan lebih merasa sakit ketika ia terjatuh.

"Ah, Kei!"

Suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka disusul dengan suara renyah yang sebetulnya betah Kei dengarkan, namun beda ceritanya jika sudah membawa-bawa soal topik terlarang. Kei terdiam sejenak, perutnya serasa dipelintir. Ia menaruh dulu panci-panci kotor di bak cuci sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Koushi, dan menjawab.

"Ya?"

"Begini, Kei, kautahu, minggu depan akan ada Malam Musik, itu agenda rutin kafe ..." sampai sini, Kei sudah mengharapkan Koushi untuk berhenti berbicara. "Apakah kaubisa membantuku untuk menampilkan satu atau dua lagu? Aku tahu _shift_ -mu di akhir minggu hanya sampai sore, tapi kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkan tawaranku …."

"Maaf, Koushi-san. Aku tidak bisa. Mungkin bisa minta tolong pegawai yang lain."

Koushi mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Baru kali ini ia mendengar nada suara Kei begitu tegas, begitu serus. Kei membangun garis pembatas dalam sekejap, dinding kelewat tebal yang tidak bisa Koushi langkahi. Rasanya Koushi memang belum mengenal Kei sepenuhnya sehingga ia betul-betul terkejut dengan reaksi yang ditampilkan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Koushi pelan. "Kau ada agenda lain?"

"Aku sudah berhenti bermain musik. Sejak lama," gumam Kei, membuat mata Koushi membulat dalam ketidakpercayaan. "Yang kemarin-kemarin itu, anggaplah sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Setiap orang tidak luput dari salah, termasuk yang kulakukan waktu itu."

Koushi mengerti bahwa waktu itu yang Kei maksud adalah ketika Kei memainkan _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_ secara singkat beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya saja Koushi masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Kei secara utuh— _berhenti? Kesalahan? Apa maksudnya?_

"… Boleh aku tahu kenapa?" Akhirnya Koushi memberanikan diri bertanya. "Kenapa kaubilang kau sudah berhenti?"

Kei mengeluh pelan. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Kei mengungkapkan isi hatinya sendiri di depan Koushi.

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri dan kurasa, Koushi-san, ini adalah hakku untuk tidak membicarakannya pada orang lain. Kurasa yang butuh kauketahui hanyalah fakta bahwa aku sudah berhenti."

Untunglah situasi dapur saat itu sedang sepi—di luar sedang hujan, sehingga tak banyak yang datang, para koki juga tengah beristirahat di ruangan staff—sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan pembicaraan ini, pembicaraan yang membuat mata Koushi berkaca-kaca dan kepalan tangan Kei bergetar dengan intens.

Koushi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Sayang sekali lho, Kei …" ujarnya. "Kau punya bakat dan kemampuan yang sangat keren, sayang sekali kalau kau berhenti. Aku berharap kau mempertimbangkannya lagi, Kei, kau masih punya kemampuan untuk bermain musik dengan baik—"

"Koushi-san, apakah sekarang kau tengah memproyeksikan isi hatimu sendiri padaku?"

Perkataan Kei barusan cukup tajam untuk memotong kalimat Koushi dan membuatnya terpaku. Ditatapnya Kei dengan tidak percaya, sementara ia tidak bisa melihat mata Kei dengan baik karena pantulan cahaya di lensa kacamatanya. Kei mengalihkan pandang, berbalik menghadap bak cuci, karena panci-panci penuh noda karamel kini lebih mudah untuk dilihat dibanding ekspresi terkejut Koushi. Kei tidak memerlukan kepekaan sosial yang cukup tinggi untuk dapat menyadari adanya luka yang terbuka pada diri Koushi. Dan ia tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa ialah yang menyebabkan luka tersebut membuka—Koushi juga tidak mendengar ketika Kei bilang ia sudah berhenti, lalu mengapa Kei harus peduli?

"Maksudmu?" Koushi bertanya takut-takut.

"Kita berdua punya satu kesamaan, Koushi-san, kita sama-sama sudah meninggalkan satu hal yang pernah menjadi bagian penting dalam kehidupan kita. Meskipun alasannya berbeda. Oke, keadaan fisikku memang masih memungkinkan untuk bermain musik, Koushi-san, tapi harap diingat kalau aku juga punya situasiku sendiri. Oh, kau juga tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahuku kalau _aku seharusnya mengejar mimpiku selama aku masih mampu, ada banyak orang lain yang tidak bisa mengejar mimpinya karena terhalang banyak hal_ , karena bagiku itu hanyalah proyeksi isi hatimu dan kurasa kau tak sepantasnya memproyeksikan hal tersebut kepada seseorang yang sebetulnya belum kaukenal betul. Permisi."

Kei terasa seperti badai es ketika ia berjalan melewati Koushi, meninggalkan panci-panci kotor di bak cuci dan menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Koushi terpaku di tempatnya, tersayat oleh kata.

Luka dan rasa bersalah berbaur menjadi satu.

.

.

.

Tampaknya Koushi tidak pernah menjaga jarak sejauh ini dengan seseorang.

Ia selalu beredar di seluruh kafe tanpa segan-segan menyapa para pegawai, baru maupun lama, dikenalnya dengan baik atau tidak. Meskipun ia sibuk dengan kue yang harus ia buat atau lantai yang harus ia pel, wajah ramahnya selalu siap membalas sapaan dengan senyum atau justru ia yang akan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa meski hanya dengan seulas senyum.

Kei mendapatkan sapaan dan senyuman itu hanya sampai kemarin. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Kei menyadari sendiri bahwa Koushi tengah menghindarinya. Ia hanya menyapa dengan anggukan sopan, senyumnya seolah menghilang. Padahal dulu senyuman itu terlihat jauh lebih natural dibanding napas, bahkan Kei pernah memiliki impresi terhadap Koushi sebagai seseorang yang sangat murah senyum. Yuu sampai menatap Kei dengan curiga, kemudian menanyainya apakah kau baru saja cari masalah dengan Koushi-san karena ia tidak menyapamu dengan hangat, dan pertanyaan itu hanya Kei jawab dengan gelengan kepala pelan. Sejujurnya Kei tidak menganggap perdebatan kemarin sebagai masalah yang berarti. Mungkin saja Koushi menganggapnya masalah, namun Kei kan tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Yuu menatapnya ragu.

"Yang benar?"

Kei mengangguk. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin wajahku memang sedang galak sehingga tidak ada yang mau menyapaku."

Jawaban itu membuat Yuu mendecih. "Wajahmu selalu seperti itu."

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa Koushi-san tidak menyapaku. Apakah sebaiknya kau tanya pada yang bersangkutan, Yuu-senpai?"

"Kau ini. Masih saja … menyebalkan, ya." Yuu menggaruk tengkuknya geram. "Kuharap memang tidak ada masalah di antara kalian—WHOA!"

Yuu—dan juga Kei, dalam intensitas yang relatif kecil—dikagetkan oleh suara benda keras yang membentur lantai, menggema di seluruh dapur. Tampaknya ada wajan berat yang jatuh karena suaranya begitu keras dan membuat seluruh mata tertuju ke arah sumber suara.

"Maaf, maaf!" seru Koushi cepat, memungut kembali panci masak yang tampaknya ia jatuhkan tadi. "Pancinya baik-baik saja, kok!"

"Koushi-san!" Yuu berseru panik, dan langsung saja menghampiri Koushi yang tengah menaruh kembali panci itu di pantry. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau mau menaruh barang di rak yang tinggi minta tolong orang lain saja … kalau panci itu jatuh mengenaimu, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yuu, ehehehe—"

"Sekarang memang tidak apa-apa, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau nanti? Geez, Koushi-san …."

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kei bisa melihat bagaimana Koushi menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, membungkuk perlahan ke arah Yuu. Pemandangan itu tidak dilihatnya berlama-lama, karena tiba-tiba seorang koki yang tidak ia ingat namanya datang dan menaruh tumpukan gelas di dalam bak cuci—tanpa kata menyuruh Kei untuk mulai bekerja lagi.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi sebelum liburan musim panas selesai. Koushi masih canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya—Yuu semakin bersikeras bahwa Kei pasti sedang bermasalah dengan Koushi, di sisi lain Kei juga bersikeras bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara dirinya dan Kei. Yuu tak lantas percaya—terserah, Kei tak peduli, itu urusan Yuu. Lagipula sebentar lagi kontrak kerja Kei akan berakhir. Yuu tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan hal yang bukan menjadi urusannya.

Hari ini Kei pulang dengan badan yang tidak seberat biasanya. Kafe sekali lagi sepi karena hujan begitu deras, dan tidak ada yang menjadi penghilang kebosanannya karena Koushi tidak lagi berbicara padanya. Bukan berarti Kei menyesalinya—ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan, mendengarkan gosip para pegawai wanita misalnya.

Toh, menjauhi Kei adalah pilihan Koushi; bukan sesuatu yang Kei minta.

Akan tetapi, entah mengapa semakin Kei merasa Koushi menjauh, semakin sering pula ia memikirkan Koushi.

Kei memikirkan Koushi ketika ia, tanpa berpikir, menarik keluar gitarnya dari sela-sela lemari dan dinding. Ia memikirkan tangan Koushi ketika perlahan-lahan ia memetik senarnya, menekan tali-tali keras itu pada kunci-kunci yang ia ingat—tanpa peduli bahwa itu terasa perih pada ujung-ujung jarinya—ia memikirkan wajah Koushi yang menatapnya tak percaya, ia memikirkan wajah Koushi yang kehilangan senyumnya. Tangan Kei bergerak perlahan, petikan senarnya mengalunkan lagu _ballad_ yang masih dapat ia ingat. Kei sedikit terkejut karena ia masih mengingat lagu yang sudah lama tidak ia mainkan. Koushi memang berkata benar soal bakat dan kemampuan yang dimiliki Kei.

"Tumben sekali, Kei?"

Suara Akiteru terdengar bersamaan dengan suara derit engsel pintu yang terbuka—Kei langsung menyesal mengapa ia tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Akiteru mengerti lewat air muka adiknya yang berubah muram, bahwa ia tak suka dengan tindakan Akiteru barusan, sehingga sebagai kakak yang baik ia segera meminta maaf.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi aku kaget saja mendengar suara gitar dari kamarmu." Akiteru menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, tampak merasa bersalah. "Kau sudah lama sekali tidak bermain gitar, Kei."

"Ya, memang." Kei mengangguk pelan. Gitar di pangkuannya belum sepenuhnya bersih oleh debu. "Lalu kenapa?"

Akiteru terdiam, merumuskan kata-kata dalam kepalanya.

"Kei, kau membenciku?"

Kei mengerjapkan matanya.

"Benci? Kenapa?"

"Karena … secara tidak langsung akulah yang menyebabkan kau harus meninggalkan musik, bukan begitu?" gumam Akiteru takut-takut. "Kalau waktu itu aku mendengarkan kata-kata Ayah, kau mungkin masih akan bermusik sampai sekarang."

"Oh." Kei mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak juga."

"Tidak juga?" Akiteru menyipitkan mata.

"Maksudku, aku tidak membencimu karena itu. Toh tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa aku akan bisa bebas bermusik meskipun kau mengikuti kata-kata Ayah."

Penjelasan sang adik membuat Akiteru mengangguk. "Kau benar."

Keheningan turun dan menyelimuti; keheningan yang membuat Kei merasa tak nyaman. Ia lebih suka Akiteru berbicara dibanding diam dan mengamatinya seperti itu, sehingga ia akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" Tsukishima sulung balas bertanya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kausampaikan?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu main lagi, Kei," jawab Akiteru jujur. "Kautahu betapa aku selalu mengidolakan permainanmu."

Kei mendecih tanpa bermaksud untuk terlihat marah. Akiteru selalu begitu.

"Apa kau ingin bilang kalau aku juga seharusnya masih bermusik karena aku masih sangat mampu untuk melakukannya?" tanya Kei sinis. "Kalau kau memang ingin berkata begitu, tidak usah repot-repot buang napas karena aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Omong-omong, aku sudah meninggalkan dunia ini sejak lama, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk kembali lagi."

Akiteru terdiam sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sejak kapan adiknya berubah menjadi begitu tajam?

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir kau benar-benar meninggalkan musik, Kei. Kau masih sering mendengarkan musik, kan? Kudengar dari Tadashi kau menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di kampus dengan mendengarkan lagu lewat _headphone_ -mu itu."

"Mendengarkan berbeda dengan memainkan," kilah Kei cepat.

"Bedanya apa?" pancing Akiteru.

"Aku mendengarkan hanya sebagai bentuk apresiasi, dan itu berbeda dengan memainkan—kau harus mencurahkan segalanya dari dirimu untuk bermain musik, bukankah itu yang sering kaukatakan?"

"Meskipun menurutmu begitu, tapi itu artinya kau sebenarnya tidak ingin benar-benar meninggalkannya, kan?" tanya Akiteru, seulas senyum lembut muncul di wajahnya. "Musik telah menjadi bagian integral dari dirimu sejak lama, Kei. Kau tidak mau berpisah dengannya."

Kei terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Akiteru sambil menggigit bibir, menahan emosi yang bergejolak.

"Aku tidak mau dikecewakan lagi."

"Tidak akan, Kei."

"Bagaimana kaubisa tahu?" tanya Kei. "Bagaimana kaubisa tahu bahwa aku tidak akan dikecewakan lagi?"

Akiteru kembali tersenyum. "Untuk soal itu, kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri."

.

.

.

Besok adalah Malam Musik yang diceritakan Koushi. Seluruh pegawai sibuk mempersiapkan dekorasi dan perlengkapan untuk agenda rutin ini—termasuk Koushi yang sibuk berlatih.

Kei melihat Koushi di belakang piano nyaris sepanjang hari. Koushi pernah mengaku bahwa sebetulnya kemampuannya dalam bermusik bisa dibilang rata-rata; ia bukanlah seorang jenius seperti Kei. Seharian ini ia mendengarkan banyak lagu dimainkan oleh Koushi, dan beberapa diantaranya tidak dibawakan dengan sempurna. Kei kerapkali mendengar kesalahan dalam permainan-permainan tersebut, dalam hati ia menduga-duga apakah Koushi sulit fokus pada permainannya.

Bahkan ketika jam lemburnya hampir habis, Kei masih bisa mendengar Koushi bermain, padahal kafe sudah nyaris tutup, pegawai kebersihan sibuk merapikan meja dan kursi, Shimizu-tenchou juga sudah pulang. Kei berpikir apakah Koushi juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk voli. Ia membayangkan sosok Koushi yang berlatih keras di dalam _gym,_ berjam-jam menyempurnakan operan terbaik atau berusaha membaca rekan setimnya lebih dalam. Kei memang tidak terlalu mengenal Koushi, namun ia yakin bahwa hal itu telah terjadi, pada hari-hari yang lalu sebelum kecelakaan itu.

Kei menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dapur sementara _Moonlight Sonata_ mengalun pelan dari ruang utama kafe. Ceroboh. Di sisi lain, tetap indah. Indah oleh harapan yang berkobar, mengalir melalui jemari pianisnya, memberikan nyawa pada lagu yang dimainkannya. Kei menghela napas.

Mungkin ini jawaban yang dimaksud oleh Akiteru.

.

.

.

"… Liburan musim panasku sudah berakhir, ya."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya selama ini, Tsukishima-kun." Shimizu-tenchou mengulurkan selembar amplop pada Kei yang menerimanya dengan dua tangan. "Kami berharap bisa bekerjasama lagi denganmu di lain waktu."

Kei mengangguk sopan. "Terima kasih juga atas bimbingan yang sudah diberikan, _Tenchou_. Selamat siang. Permisi."

Shimizu balas mengangguk. Kei berbalik, dan setelah dua langkah berjalan menjauhi Shimizu, ia berhenti. Pandangannya tertunduk pada lantai yang bersih, baru saja dipel oleh Yu.

"… Koushi-san belum datang?"

"Ah, kau belum berpamitan dengannya?" Shimizu balik bertanya. "Dia baru akan datang sekitar dua jam lagi, ada keperluan di kampus, katanya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kausampaikan padanya?"

Kei terdiam sejenak.

"Maaf," gumamnya lirih. "Dan terima kasih."

Di luar, hujan mulai turun.

.

.

.

" _Fuwaah!_ " Koushi memasuki ruang staf dengan ribut, rambut abu-abunya yang basah dikibaskan kesana kemari. "Hujannya besar sekali, aku lupa membawa payung!"

"Koushi-kun, kau sudah datang?" Shimizu-tenchou datang menghampiri dengan handuk di tangannya. "Kukira kau baru akan datang sekitar dua jam lagi?"

"Pertemuannya selesai lebih cepat daripada dugaanku—terima kasih handuknya, Kiyoko-san!" seru Koushi riang sambil menyambut handuk dari Shimizu. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tsukishima tadi berpamitan padaku, dan ia bertanya soal dirimu. Dia belum berpamitan padamu, ya?" tanya Shimizu penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Tapi dia menitipkan pesan padaku…."

Koushi terdiam. Gerakannya yang sedang menggosok tengkuk dengan handuk terhenti sejenak.

"Dia bilang maaf dan terima kasih."

Kedua mata Koushi membulat mendengar kalimat Shimizu barusan.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Koushi dengan nada mendesak, membuat Shimizu terkejut.

"Tentu saja ia sudah pergi?" Shimizu menjawab dengan nada retoris. "Ah, ia pergi kurang lebih lima belas menit sebelum kau datang, mungkin ia masih ada di halte, aku ingat kalau ia harus naik bis untuk pulang ke rumah …."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia melemparkan handuk yang ia pegang—tanpa peduli ke mana handuk basah itu akan mendarat—kemudian berlari keluar secepat mungkin. Ada yang ia sedang kejar di sini.

_Kei._

"Koushi-kun! Setidaknya bawa payung kalau kau mau keluar!"

.

.

.

Tentu saja Koushi tidak punya waktu untuk menuruti perkataan Shimizu, karena jika ia mengambil payung terlebih dahulu ia mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan Kei—yang sesuai dengan dugaan Shimizu, sedang berdiri di halte bis, memegang payung berwarna oranye. Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap Koushi lekat-lekat. Koushi basah oleh air hujan dari kepala sampai kaki. Kei bisa mendengar napasnya yang terengah-engah dari sela-sela suara deru hujan dan kendaraan. Jarak dari kafe ke halte bis ini cukup jauh, akan semakin berat apabila ditempuh dengan berlari. Kei tidak bisa membayangkan akan separah apa flu Koushi setelah ini.

Meskipun sebetulnya percuma, Kei berjalan mendekat, sampai cukup dekat baginya untuk bisa memayungi Koushi. Ia menunggu sampai Koushi dapat mengatur lagi napasnya sebelum mengajaknya bicara.

"Ini hujan deras," gumam Kei. "Kau bisa sakit, Koushi-san."

Koushi tidak menjawab. Ia sudah tidak membungkuk untuk mengatur napas. Ia kini sedang menatap Kei tepat di kedua mata.

"Kautahu, Kei …" gumamnya lirih, namun masih cukup terdengar di bawah deru hujan. "Aku bukan pemain piano yang handal. Aku juga bukan _setter_ yang handal. Aku bukan pemain reguler; aku lebih sering duduk di kursi pemain cadangan karena ada _setter_ yang jauh lebih jenius dibandingkan aku. Aku bukan jenius. Maka dari itu aku betul-betul merasa sangat lemah ketika tanganku menjadi cacat seperti ini."

Kei mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia juga memperhatikan bagaimana Koushi bergetar seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan; Koushi mungkin merasakan lebih dari kedinginan. Ia mungkin merasakan sedih. Atau putus asa. Atau kombinasi keduanya.

"Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna. Semakin tidak berguna, tepatnya. Aku ingin sekali sebisa mungkin membantu timku, atau kafe, tapi ujung-ujungnya kalian semualah yang harus membantuku. Aku betul-betul tidak berguna, betul, Kei? Kau juga melihatku seperti itu, kan?"

"Tidak." Kei menggeleng pelan. "Tidak pernah."

Koushi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Memang kekanakan, tapi hal inilah yang membuatku tak suka dengan sikapmu yang berkata bahwa kau sudah meninggalkan musik dan kau telah berhenti berharap. Mungkin kau benar. Aku memang memproyeksikan isi hatiku padamu. Aku iri padamu karena kau punya bakat dan kemampuan yang cukup dalam bidang yang kauminati—sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kumiliki. Aku nyaris membencimu karena itu, Kei. Tapi, kau juga benar soal aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Maafkan aku … maafkan aku."

Kei sama sekali tidak menduga Koushi akan terisak. Air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan yang masih menempel pada wajahnya.

"Kau punya hak untuk membenciku, Koushi-san," ucap Kei. "Karena selama ini justru aku yang bersikap pengecut terhadap diriku sendiri."

Koushi menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa membencimu begitu saja …."

"Kau bisa. Aku adalah pengecut yang berhenti percaya pada harapan. Kau yang menyadarkanku bahwa kalau aku berusaha, harapan itu pasti akan selalu membantuku, Koushi-san. Kau selalu berusaha begitu keras."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Kei tertunduk, mengamati genangan air di bawah sepatunya.

"Aku dituntut untuk meninggalkan musik, Koushi-san. Maka dari itu aku berpikir untuk apa berusaha terlalu keras untuk sesuatu yang akan kautinggalkan," ungkap Kei. "Itulah yang membuatku berhenti memasang harapan akan musik—tapi nyatanya aku salah. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagi dan lagi untuk sesuatu yang memang kausukai dan kaucintai sebelumnya, kan?"

Koushi berhenti terisak. Ditatapnya Kei lembut dengan kedua matanya yang bulat.

"Mungkin sekarang aku masih belum bisa kembali sepenuhnya—aku masih harus berusaha membagi waktu—tapi suatu hari pasti bisa."

"Kei—"

"Terima kasih." Kei berkata setengah berbisik, memalingkan wajahnya sedikit. "Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku akan hal ini. Kau bukan orang yang tidak berguna, Koushi-san. Sama sekali bukan."

Kedua mata Koushi kembali dihiasi oleh pantulan cahaya yang membuatnya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"… Tolonglah Kei, aku … aku akan menangis—"

"Menangis saja."

"Wajahku jelek kalau sedang menangis."

"Baiklah, aku akan memelukmu agar aku tak bisa melihat wajah jelek itu."

"O-oi!"

"Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, seberapa besarkah keinginanmu untuk kupeluk?"

Koushi menggosok hidungnya sebelum menjawab pelan. "…. Sebelas."

.

.

.

"Kei, aku harus menunggu berapa lama sampai kita bisa tampil di kesempatan yang lama?"

"Tidak lama." Kei menenggelamkan jemarinya dalam helai-helai lembut rambut Koushi yang basah. "Tidak akan lama. Aku janji."

* * *

**addendum**

* * *

_**YOU ARE INVITED!** _

**_Café Corbeau's Live Night Music_ **

_September 27, 2015_

_7.30-9.00 PM_

**_Performers:_ **

_Sugawara Koushi (piano)_

_Tsukishima Kei (guitar)_

_Shimizu Kiyoko (violin)_

…

_Don't Miss It!_

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hore selesai. terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini semoga fandom hq makin ramai. btw saya menulis ini ditemani oleh lagu-lagu dari kingdom hearts sungguh keputusan yang sangat destruktif ada apa dengan saya. anyway saya sekarang sudah resmi bergabung dengan komplotan koumiyu trash ho re
> 
> *ps: pardon the KH reference, i just have to


End file.
